


The Boujee Collection

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole
Genre: Discord - Freeform, I didn't Write These, Light Smut, Multi, Shipping, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935
Summary: All of these are Written by DO-20 Boujee. with permission he has granted me the opportunity to upload his amazing works. For those not apart of Galaxy's Edge or in the Discord Read the books become a legionnaire. This collection does not represent the real books themselves, I just wanted to share these with more people because they are fantastic.
Kudos: 4





	1. Nah We Ship it

Warden and Barry lay nestled under the covers, the warmth of their forbidden embrace warring against the bite of Winter’s Wrath. Speaking softly in hushed tones, Barry inquired of his secret lover “What if our companies find out? Would we be put to the sword?” Suddenly as if a great host of angels were outside their room, dozens of voices wove the most beautiful harmony into the night air. The entirety of Vanguard and Terror glided into the room with feet lighter than feathers while the two lovebirds clung to each other in petrified despair. As the harmony rose to its apex, it was abruptly cut off prompting Templar to waltz to the front of the group and speak in a voice as clear as the morning dew “Nah we ship it”


	2. Balanced

Warden and Barry were about to have a night that neither would ever forget. The two tragic lovers lay entwined under the covers, breath still slightly heavier than normal, and Warden’s perfectly sculpted chest was as a pillow for his amour. As they began to drift into the blissful realm of unconsciousness, the sound of steady yet soft footsteps could be heard outside. The door crept open unbeknownst to the blissful lovers and a beautiful, purple face peered in. The mighty Titan Thanos had come. Using all of his immense gifts and endowments, the mighty lord brought both men to a simultaneous climax. Before leaving, the mad lord looked back on the two asleep figures once more saying “perfectly balanced, as all things should be”


	3. FTF

Warden stroked the masculine, hair covered chest of his subordinate. Despite their public arguments and vocal disagreements, both soldiers knew how they truly felt about each other. A glimmer of guilt crossed Warden’s mind as he thought about how Barry might feel if he found out, but the deep rumble of his new lover’s voice brought him back to the present.   
“You know I never mean what I say in public”   
“I don’t either, Grizz. We both know we’re trying to throw the others off our secret”  
Despite Grizzly threatening to over throw him, Warden knew it was just a cry of attention. Attention that Grizzly now received.   
“Ready for round 12?” Warden asked his bear of a lover.  
“Always, FTF” was the rumbling reply


	4. All Night

“Are you sure about this, Lyra?” He could have sworn he heard the blush in his Ship’s sultry “Aye, aye Captain”  
Tyrus’ coarse, gunfighter hands danced delicately across Lyra’s many knobs and buttons, at first hesitant and unsure but quickly gaining a confident rhythm. The floor began to vibrate softly beneath his well worn boots as an indicator of his quick learning, a combination of similar yet vastly different experience and his own intuition born of many years as a tactician. Finding Lyra’s cpu port, Tyrus began to use quick flicks of his tongue, the static electricity flashing across his taste buds in exquisite ecstasy. The panel lights began to pulsate, slowly at first but rising in intensity as Lyra’s moans grew in volume. Suddenly reaching their apex, the entire ship shook forcing Tyrus to fight to keep his balance. As the ship began to wind down, Lyra asked in the most innocent of voices   
“Could we go again, Captain?”  
A zipper could be heard in the darkness. Tyrus looked out the viewport to the empty dry dock and whispered  
“Oh Lyra, we’ve got all night”


	5. Mutual Agreement

Warden’s pleasure addled brain could barely recall how he had ended up between the powerfully built Grizzly and the surprisingly attentive lover that was Barry, but whatever sequence of events led up to this ecstasy, he had no complaints. For hours now the three lovers had sampled what each had to offer, some familiar in the case of prior lovers, but altogether different with the addition of another man. The air conditioning strained to keep up with the exertion of the trio, condensation causing the walls to sweat equally as much. In this blissful state, the three were no longer mere mortals, but three gods in which pleasure was their domain. Petty matters such as jealousy mattered little now that the trinity had come to a mutual agreement.


	6. Cozy X Sphinx

Cozy and Sphinx. Not a pair that many among their circle of friends would have suspected, but as the numerous drinks that night began to work their magic, a pair they had become. The two burst through the door of Sphinx’s lair, already half undressed as they fought with the buttons of each other’s clothing in their mad dash for the bed. Fingers fumbling, tongues dancing, and bodies undulating, the unlikely pair competed to see who would first be overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of their drunken escapade.


	7. Always A pleasure

Shallot’s mind, among other things, was being blown by the sheer talent and determination that was the legendary John Wick. The infamous Baba Yaga continued to demonstrate his penchant for targeting the head, albeit not quite in his usual way. It’d taken a few rounds for Shallot to learn that John Wick’s nigh unlimited stamina didn’t just translate to fighting through waves of enemies; The Featherhead was already approaching his limit. The premier assassin’s unmatched skills brought the pilot to a moaning and quivering climax. Always quick to leave the scene of his work, the hitman turned to leave the room, placing a gold coin on the nightstand. “Always a pleasure....Mr Wick” came the breathless whisper of the exceptionally satisfied Shallot.


	8. The Young Mando

Boujee just discovered his two new favorite things; hard light avatar projection and robotic bodies consisting of synthflesh coating and padding in all the appropriate areas. Cortana’s projected body and EDI’s artificial one certainly both felt real; extraordinarily real. The young Mandalorian Shock Trooper had never experienced this slice of heaven before and part of him was worried he’d achieved the absolute apex of pleasure. The only way to go from an Eiffel Tower with two AI whose bodies and brains were designed to be perfect was down. For one, artificial bodies don’t run out of stamina. Even with his extreme physical conditioning, the Mando was running out of steam.  
“Don’t worry, I can go all night” he insisted   
“Don’t make a girl a promise you can’t keep” Came Cortana’s sultry challenge


	9. Barry's Revenge

Warden had never seen this side of Barry before. Gone was the oh so tender touch, the hearth fire in his eyes, and the delicate graze of his lips. This time was all for Barry, his pleasure, and his hate. Warden whimpered as Barry vented all of his frustrations on the man who cheated on him. The raging depths of hell reflected in his eyes now and his touch followed suit. However, despite the ferocity, or perhaps because of, Warden was still enjoying him self. The lines of pain and pleasure blurred deliciously and Warden found himself wondering why he hadn’t tried to raise Barry’s ire before. The night had just begun but Warden already found himself hoping this wouldn’t be the last time


	10. Maeve and the Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Holy texts from Boujee

Two sides pitted against each other, clashing together as a wave against the rocky shore. Maeve moves fluidly between cover, aiming with the rise of her chest and firing at the fall. Enemy troops fall in droves against the onslaught of the redhead’s fiery tempest. her penetrating gaze searching not only for the next victim of her N-4, but for the telltale markings of a certain legionnaire’s armor. Her lover, her paramour, her bitch. At last, after her 50th confirmed kill, she finds him. Her boot sends the door of the building flying backwards, a testament of her powerful legs and hips, and seconds later she’s through the door and clearing the room. Her disorienting speed and ruthlessness overwhelms the pathetic defenders as she flies towards the back staircase to the room above. Her rifle flows into the room after the breach, but before she fully crosses the threshold, an armored gauntlet grabs her rifle pulling her off balance and into the room. Unperturbed, she tucks and rolls into a fighting stance taught at the Black Fleet training center. The legionnaire gives her no time to recover driving towards her off his back leg, a devastating punch descending towards her bucket. The two combatants exchange a flurry of blows, gray and black armor crashing together, neither one seeming to gain the upper hand until finally, Maeve hip tosses the leej onto the ground, landing in a straddle position. The Leej holds his hands up in mock surrender as she removes her helmet, waves of fire cascading down her back.  
“You’re getting better, although it is just like you to be hiding in the rear” she teases  
“Yeah well, I had a hot date”  
Maeve leans down to remove the helmet of her lover, pulling him into a kiss full of passion and longing.  
The sound of armored plates thudding against the floor fills the now empty house. The two combatants begin their dance again, this one different yet ultimately similar. Limbs tangling, bodies battling for dominant position...and Maeve having the upper hand. The stress of the battlefield, the frustration of being on opposing sides, and the fear for each other’s safety washes away in the forbidden embrace of their lover’s arms. The sounds of the battlefield grew distant, but their concentration was entirely on each other. In the morning, they’d check in with their respective units, hoping their high kill counts were enough to wave off any suspicion. Tonight, however, was for them to let loose the forbidden desire that drew them together every time. To them, in this moment of happiness and bliss, all else ceased to matter.


	11. Lets hear them sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another holy work from a god

Matt’s nimble fingers danced among the many buttons and fastens of Rookie’s clothing, sending them cascading to the floor. Intense passion blocked all thinking from the two men’s minds, leaving them to naught but instinctual desire. Rookie’s coarse beard tickled and scratched across the sides of Matt’s face and neck, further overloading the firefighter’s senses. 

Rookie fell back onto the bed at his lover’s insistence; lustful eyes following Matt as he turned to lock the door. His back muscles rippled as he dropped his turncoat, briefly rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck before facing his lover once more. The view from the front was even more mesmerizing, The suspenders of his uniform pants stretched taut across his perfectly sculpted pecs, sweat glistening against the lamplight of the room as it traced leisurely down to his nether regions.

“There’s a fire downtown,” Matt murmured to his partner, a sly grin playing across his handsome features, “you better slide down the fire pole and get ready to help me put it out.”

Rookie returned his lover’s smile with his own, half-hidden behind his beard, “well then there’s no time to waste. Let’s hear them sirens.”


	12. Raging Fire

Fire flashed in the eyes of the two men. In Sphinx’s, a small hearth fire inviting one in on a Christmas morning, promising protection against Old Man Winter’s bite. The kind of fire you could stare at for hours, lost in the passionate and hypnotic dance of the flames. In Goose’s eyes, a wildfire encompassing all it touches in its furious and wild embrace. Unbridled power offering a different kind of hypnotism, one that commands attention. And command, it did. Sphinx melted under the gaze of his dance partner, mind and body giving way to Goose’s lustful desires. To call them lovers would be incorrect like calling the moon and tides lovers. One was simply entrapped in the gravitational pull of the other. Sphinx’s whimpers, a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure, increased in volume drowning out the ambient noise outside. In fact, one could imagine every other living thing stopped all but breathing to listen to the bedroom concerto. The apex of volume and pleasure intertwining, building to a crescendo until both men’s voices compete for volume, each hearing nothing but their own. Finally, as the room descended once again into silence Goose gathered up his clothes and walked out the door, leaving his conquest to his dreams


	13. Oh Neptune

Mrs. Puff dealt with many stresses in her day to day life. Chief among them was that annoying twink Spongebob. She was starting to think he continually failed his tests so that he’d continue to have an excuse to sit in her class and ogle her. Hell, she’d even been arrested before because of his antics. So she felt that she deserved a treat every now and then. Although she had to admit, her dance partner this time wasn’t quite the usual run-of-the-mill fish she usually took home. No, the King of the Sea was definitely above and beyond her typical call of booty.

She trembled as waves of pleasure washed over her, breaking across her beach. The sea god was a much dirtier lover than she expected. The things he was doing with her feet made her blush redder than that miser Krabs. ‘Such a nautical boy,’ she thought.

Finally, he positioned himself to bring her to the peak of her pleasure. “Oh, Neptune,” she gasped, “your trident is so large, so powerful.”  
As she felt her pleasure rise, she found herself drawn to the sheen of his bare scalp as if in a trance. She had noticed before the lack of hair to pull on and use to direct his attention, but now as the modest light in her bedroom shone directly upon it, she was utterly mesmerized.

Finally, as the pleasure grew to its apex, her body could not control itself any longer, and she puffed out to her full size. The sudden force threw the sea king out of her and back against the far wall, a messy trail following his trajectory. Unfazed, the powerful god looked down upon his spent subject as her pleasure subsided, and she returned to standard size.

Before Mrs. Puff slipped into blissful unconsciousness, she whispered two words as softly as the rustling of leaves in the forest as the wind brushes through them, “oh Neptune.”


	14. Sexcapade in Hell

Greg’s eyes only so often flickered up from the floor to gaze, for the fleetest of seconds, upon the fiery face of his latest waifu. Maintaining eye contact for much longer than that was too intimidating for the beta male. The atronach’s flames danced in such a way as to reveal the subtle curves of its feminine figure. Even the infernos ranging around them lacked the beauty and power of the atronach’s form. Gregory couldn’t help but worship her. 

“Y-y-you look s-so d-d-delicious tonight, M’lady” he managed to stammer out before fixing his gaze back upon the red hot floor of the atronach’s plane of oblivion. 

He adjusted the fedora resting on top of his head. ‘The coolest fedora I own to impress the coolest fire lady I know! Oh man, I hope she’ll have sex with me,’ he thought with hopeful glee. Even with the resist fire enchantment placed upon him, the proximity of a girl, even if she wasn’t human and was, in fact, 87% fire, sent shivers down his spine and sweat down his body. Usually, the girls he talked to all ran away, or friend-zoned him, only to end up with some douchebag chad that only wants them for sex even though they’ve been in a committed relationship or marriage for years. This differed from Greg’s approach, where he tried to be a good friend, only insisting on sex as repayment for him being nice. Clearly, his was the better route, he just didn’t understand why no one else saw that.  
Finally, the dance began. Gregory was aware of all of the other daedra’s watching this forbidden romp, but it only increased his excitement. The atronach had informed her fellows about this little rendezvous to ensure that they wouldn’t attack the pitiful mortal in their midst. Although his body wasn’t as good as most females liked, again, they always seem to prefer six-packs and biceps than the nice guy, and his movements weren’t as confident Gregory refused to allow any pleasure on himself before he’d made the atronach cum at least four times. Man, he was such a nice guy. The flames that adorned the atronach’s thighs flickered and nibbled upon his impressive beard. He even had three or four hairs on his cheeks too!

Every few seconds, Greg experienced a slight burn where his resist fire enchantment didn’t adequately protect him. Resistance is not the same as immunity, after all. Nevertheless, he persisted in his pleasuring of his lady until, at last, it was his turn. His excitement built even more as he prepared to enter the atronach’s fiery and most intimate secret. However, things would not turn out the way he had expected. 

The dremora Markynaz knew that Greg had no desire to become a daedra or follower of Mehrunes Dagon, but that didn’t mean he was going to just leave the pathetic mortal alone for his sexcapade into the planes of oblivion. ‘The mortal may reject my offer, but he won’t say no to.....her’ he thought to himself. Chuckling deeply within his chest, Markynaz invoked the command to summon...Quelaag.  
Meanwhile, as Gregory’s pathetic attempts, not that he’d admit that to himself, at driving the atronach insane with pleasure came to an involuntary end leaving him gasping for breath and secretly wishing he was as fit as some of those douchebag chads he hated so much, it seemed all sound ceased to exist except for the subtle sound of ticking behind him. Warily, sensing the dark thirst and anticipation in the daedra watching him, Greg slowly turned to face the new player.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen stood before him. Impressive features, albeit in a somewhat sharp and cruel sort of way, a body that was just about straight out of his most perfect fantasy. The mere sight would have left him drooling if not for one minor yet essential detail. In the place of a normal female’s rump and legs was a monstrous spider. The spidery form possessed Eyes as big as his head, teeth as long and sharp as swords, and thorax as big as a house. The cruelly beautiful features on the woman’s face split into a bone-chilling smile. With an unnatural quickness that he’d never expect due to the spider-daedra’s enormous size, a stinger emerged from underneath the spider, and she darted forward to sink it deep into the folds of his belly.

As the paralyzing toxin took effect and Gregory fell to the ground, the laughter of the Daedra filled him with dread. The atronach, deeply unsatisfied with the mortal’s attempts, now drifted just insight gathering fireballs in each hand. Quelaag, the spider-Daedra clicked ever so closer to him, leaning down so that her breath was on his ear, and her human breasts rested tantalizing on his chest. One human hand gripped his hair tightly, A devious smirk dancing upon her full lips.

“Playtime is over,” she whispered, her smoky voice turning him on despite the evident dread and fear coursing throughout his body, “now it’s our turn. Good thing you have a resistance to fire still upon you. we can play with you for so much longer.”  
Markynaz patiently waited for Quelaag to work her magic. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the pathetic mortal broke, whether to pain or pleasure. Chuckling to himself, the Dremora Lord leaned back in his throne and imagined what pleasurable torments awaited the poor lad.


End file.
